Fate
by Couture Girl
Summary: You just have to let go and trust yourself, and all things will fall into place. That's when Fate comes in and with the help of the debonair Squiddelus, Theodore and Luna will finally "reunite".


**AN: Written for CierraLux97's Fanfiction Idol. Round Two. Our Song.**

**Dedicated to the lovely TuesdayNovember, for letting me borrow Squiddelus. Thank you Lizzy! :D**

* * *

****_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap_

_"Defying Gravity: from Wicked_

* * *

He moved around his bed, trying to sleep and forget the strange conversation he'd had with Loony Lovegood. Theodore bit his lip as the word 'Loony' crossed his mind; he didn't know why but he didn't like to think of Luna by that name. Hours had passed and Theodore Nott still couldn't sleep. He tried to count sheep but that didn't work, so he wrapped himself with his sheets to make his cold body warm, but it was no use. And then the horribly loud snoring of Crabbe and Goyle began. Theo groaned and his green eyes opened and took in the green silk hangings that covered his ancient four-poster bed.

Sighing, he sat up and pushed the hangings open. It was weird; although it was dark Theodore could still see perfectly as if the greenish lights from the silver lanterns that hung from the ceiling were on. He could clearly see the dungeon walls decorated with the Slytherin crests and all the beds were covered with their hangings – except for one. Zabini's. It was empty as always; he was probably shagging a Beauxbatons girl and the Italian wizard had told him that since he had shagged every girl in Hogwarts he was now going to start on the guest school.

Theodore's bed was next to the window and at night the lake water lapped against it, but this night it lapped harder. Curiously, he looked at the window then he blinked and rubbed his eyes with his scarred hands. It couldn't be. He had to be dreaming. But he clearly had seen the Giant Squid's tentacle swim next to the quirky girl that wouldn't leave his mind.

Shaking his head, he decided that he would take his nightly walk to the Forbidden Forest and forget all about Luna Lovegood. He put on his shoes and pulled on his black school robes to cover his chest – he slept without a shirt, only black silk pants. He made his way to the door, walking quietly, but when he was about to reach it, Malfoy's hangings opened. Malfoy squinted and mumbled, "Don't get lost, Nott." And he went back to sleep as if he hadn't said anything.

As Theodore walked in the dungeons, Lovegood's words came back to his mind in full force. _'Your emerald eyes are the windows of your mystery, of the magic you possess.' _The dreamy voice was so clear that it felt like she was whispering in his ear.

He looked around and realized he was alone, like always. That had happened in the library – he had been studying for Transfiguration with an old tome, when she had suddenly sat in front of him and started to talk to him as if they were the best of friends. It was as if nothing had happened at the Yule Ball.

Gulping, he was now walking outside the castle, looking around. Filch and Mrs. Norris were nowhere around. Swiftly, he headed for the Forest. Those memories of the Yule Ball were sharp as the daggers that his father liked to use on him. It started at his heart and brain; he wished that he wasn't a coward and hadn't left her that night. Wished that instead of leaving with Daphne he had left with her, that instead of coming with Daphne, he had asked Luna to be his date.

'_I believe that fate will be kind and it will show you that your solitude will end. You just have to trust in yourself, Theodore,_' Luna had told him in the library, and her small warm hand had touched his cold large scarred one.

At that moment he wanted to kiss her and make the feelings he had disappear so he could erase her from his mind, so he could finally have his sleep!

But he was a coward and now he would never have a chance with the eccentric Ravenclaw. She was too good for him anyway. He had a sorry excuse for a life, really. Who would want him? No one – if he was lucky the Dark Lord would accept him. He shuddered as he remembered when that old bastard of a father of his had showed him his Dark Mark, saying that their Lord was near, that their time of glory was getting closer. Somehow Theodore was torn between not wanting to be a Death Eater and being one.

His thoughts were interrupted by a splash from the Black Lake. Theodore looked, but no one was there. Shaking his head, he continued to walk and then he heard a dreamy giggle. He stopped and slowly walked to where the Lake was, looking for the nymph that had haunted him since his second year. And as he got closer, white blonde hair appeared, flowing over skin as white as snow. Her huge sapphire dreamy eyes and blood red lips also appeared before him.

"You came," Luna whispered dreamily.

Theodore looked around; no one else was there. He closed his eyes and pinched himself. When his eyes opened, his nymph was giggling. "Oh, Theodore. You're too stressed. You need to trust yourself and just leap!"

Nott gulped and then it hit him – as the cold air passed his body, his scarred chest, he realised that his school robe was open. "Get out of there. You're going to kill yourself – it's freezing out there," he hissed at Lovegood.

She giggled again and shook her head. "It's very warm, especially when Squiddelus swims with me."

Theodore raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Luna sighed and said, "Squiddelus! He's the Giant Squid, a very charming and classy squid. Very debonair. He's my friend, he was my first friend when I came here. We always drink tea and twirl."

He blamed the lack of sleep and the stress of the Dark Lord's looming return. "Where is he now?" Nott's eyes tried to look for this Squiddelus but the red Giant Squid was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh he left to take a walk. He likes to wander the school grounds, but he returns before the sunrise," Luna answered dreamily. Theodore sneered at her answer, making her head turn sideways. How was it posible for a _Giant Squid _able to wander the school grounds without causing noise?"Now that Squiddelus is gone, why don't you swim with me?"

His green eyes widened at her proposition but most of all at how her naked skin was reflected by the full moon, and Theodore didn't want to be a coward. And it was too late to go back to sleep and try to forget about this strange girl that has made him think twice about himself, and he damned second guessing. He trusted his instinct; he wanted her, like he had wanted no other. His long arms got rid of his Slytherin's robe, and he quickly took his shoes off along with his pajama pants and for a moment he was embarrassed that she had to see his scars that decorated his body, but he closed his eyes and leaped into the Lake to join his nymph.

The first thing he saw as he surfaced in the lake were her dreamy smile.

"I knew that you would trust yourself." She began to swim in the Black Lake and, feeling the pull that she had over him, he swam after her, wanting to be near her. Be near this wonderful strange girl. He heard her giggles as she splashed him with water and he laughed. He stopped abruptly and looked at himself.

Laughing.

He never laughs.

Luna swam to where he was and her arms went around his neck. "Those Nargles are in your head."

He looked at her and the embarrassment coursed through his body, his imperfect, broken body, scarred physically and emotionally – even mentally! He was going to be a Death Eater soon. He was going to torture and kill innocent people. He was not worthy to be here with her. Her small hands touched his various scars as if saying, communicating, that she didn't care about that. That she accepted him as he was: this broken imperfect scarred young man that may kill in the end.

"I'll be here," she whispered as she hugged him. "I'll never leave. I'll be here."

Theodore let out a breath, looked in her blue dreamy eyes and nodded, accepting this fate. Accepting himself.

And for the first time in his life he wasn't cold; he felt warmth coursing through his body. As he wrapped his arms around her naked waist, Theodore decided he liked this thing of not second-guessing. "You have too much faith in someone you barely know." He said darkly, trying to make her back down from her decision.

Luna smiled dreamily. "Oh no. You see, Theodore, we have met before in another life and we were separated. But now we have another chance – fate is kind to the ones that wait patiently like you and I."

Theodore didn't know what to answer to that. So he did what felt right at that momento. He answered with a kiss, a kiss he had wanted to give her for so long, since he had seen her at the Yule Ball, maybe even before that. He pulled her body close to his and they both shuddered at the feeling, the sudden warmth of the water. They were pulled closer together as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her lips opened and she whispered, "I think the Wrackspurts like you, but I don't care. I'll make them go away."

A smile appeared on his lips, something that was strange. But whenever he heard Lovego-_Luna_ speak, his lips formed smile and his dead heart pounded with triple force, making him forget that the Dark Lord was near and that he hadn't slept since he'd left her on the balcony at the Yule Ball. It didn't matter, because he was here with her and kissing her and touching her, both of them in the Black Lake, the warm lake. And they didn't have to speak any words. Both knew that this was the beginning of their relationship, a very quirky, strange and weird relationship.

Her lips touched his again and he mused that he had to thank this Squiddelus for making the lake water splash even more against the window of his dorm.

* * *

**AN: So if it weren't for the classy Squiddelus, Theodore would have never taken a walk, and Luna and he wold have never gotten together :O Thank Merlin for Squiddelus! Please review on your thoughts ;) it doesn't take that long!**


End file.
